The Creature
by KawaiiBlue18
Summary: Starts in summer before 5th year. What if the dementor attack and Ministry hearing never happened? What if instead Harry, Ron, and Hermione spend their summer learning how become animagi with Sirius in the forest? What will they turn into? And how will they end up meet the most powerful "muggle" heros in the world? How will the Avengers react to them? Find out by reading dis story!
1. Planning it out

**Hello and welcome back to a new story! I read a bunch of Harry Potter meets avengers fanfictions and they inspired me to do this. Hope y'all enjoy my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I don't own any of the Avenger characters either. I do own Harry's animigus form as my own original design so no copying it or making anything similar to it without my permission!**

 **Planning it out**

Harry and Ron were casually walking down the streets of Hogsmade. Lucky, the two managed to finish their homework for the summer. They had also managed to collect everything they needed for next term. Hermione was busy at the moment, but said she'd met up with the two boys at the Three Broomsticks.

"Got any ideas on what's gonna be the new gossip this year?" Ron asked Harry.

"I got one guess, that the Ministry will probably intrude in Hogwarts this year. Which sucks," Harry responded.

"yeah. So what do ya wanna do while we are waiting for Hermione?" Ron asked (anther question, yet again).

"I dunno. Maybe we could check out some books that have cool spells we could try?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that," Ron agreed.

And without further-a-do, the boys were off.

(Harry POV)

I was looking through the different sections of spell books on the far side of the store. _Pranks for beginners_ , _Basics of non-talking spells,_ and so on. There was one book that caught my eye. It kinda hard for me to reach, but I pulled out my wand, pointed at the book, and muttered a spell. The book then came out of its shelf and flew down to my reach. I quickly grabbed it and blew off all the dust on the cover. _How to become a Registered Animigus_ the title read. As I looked farther at the bottom of the cover the words _You must be at the age of 17 or older, out of school, to preform anything said in this book._ I frowned at the words. I was, after all, only a newly turned 15 year old. I muttered the same spell again and the book flew back to its place on the shelf. Maybe I could ask Sirius to give me a guide on how to become an unregistered animigus because after all, my father and himself were successful in the animigus transformation and they were both underage at the time. With nothing else that I saw that sounded interesting, I walked over to Ron.

"Nothing good on my part, you?" I asked Ron as I walked toward him.

With his back still facing me, he said, "Nope. Not even a single interesting thing in this place."

"Well I think I know what we can do, but let's get out of here first," I suggested.

"Okay," Ron agreed and followed me out of the shop. We walked over to the Three Broomsticks, ordered two butter beers, and took at seat at the least populated spot in the pub.

(Normal POV)

"So is it something you wanna tell me?" Ron asked.

"Yeah...do you wanna become an unregistered animigus?" Harry answered.

"I dunno, doesn't it take a while for you to master transformation?"

"Well yeah, but Sirius became an animigus around our age so why don't we give this a try?"

"I see where you're going. Will this be Hermione Approved though?"

"She probably will disagree at the beginning, but she'll come on to it, she always does."

"I wouldn't say always, but ok. Do you have a book or something on how to become an animigus?"

"Not right now, but I know Sirius, my dad, Lupin, and Peter made a book on how to become an unregistered animigus and I'm going to owl Sirius if he can lend it to me."

"He'll probably say you're just like your father wanting to become an animagus," Ron said I'm a playful tone.

"Oh shut up," Harry said half annoyed, half playful.

Just as Harry said that, Hermione walked in, got herself a butter beer, sat next to Ron.

"Hi guys. Finally finished getting all my books for school," she said with a sigh.

"Took you that long?" Ron asked sounding half confused.

"Well yeah, duh," Hermione said in a you-should-have-already-known-that tone.

Harry interrupted in the two's conversation and he told her about becoming an unregistered animigus.

"Harry, are you out of you're mind?! Do you even know how long it could take to fully transform?!" Hermione reacted.

"Well yeah, but Sirius was able to transform and he was near out age!" Harry said.

"Well I know I can't stop you for doing it," she takes in a deep breath. "So I might as well help you."

"Yes!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"But!" Hermione glared at the boys as she said it. "That means everything that goes wrong will be your fault. Promise?"

"Promise!" Harry and Ron said at the same time again.

After a while, the three left the pub, Hermione went back with her parents, Ron went back to his family, and Harry walked back to the Dursleys. Harry went strait to his room and wrote down a letter to send Sirius.

 _Sirius,_

 _Me, Ron, and Hermione want to be animagi like you. Would you mind if we borrowed the book you and dad made a long time ago? You know, the one that tells you how to become an unregistered animigus. Maybe even you could teach us in the forest so nobody knows we are there. Please send you're answer along with Hedwig on her way back. Miss you very much._

 _Harry_

Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg, opened the window, and let her fly into the now Dawn skies. It wasn't until the day after the day he sent the letter, that he got a response from Sirius. Harry untied the new note from Hedwig's leg, unwrapped it, and it read:

 _Harry,_

 _I am so happy that you have chosen to be an animigus! You really are a lot like you're father and that makes me really happy! I will be happy to lend you the book me and your father made at your age. I can also meet you there in the forest and I can teach you how to become an animigus too. I will available on Mondays and Fridays to seek out of this filthy house and get some fresh air. How about our first lesson on Monday, 8:00pm? Tell Ron and Hermione if they wish to join too. Miss you dearly._

 _Sirius_

I large grin spread across Harry's face. He was gonna get animigus lesson for Sirius! He couldn't wait until Monday (which was only 2 days away)! He couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ron! So instantly he started to write a letter to Hermione (whom he thought she would give the letter to Ron as well).

 _Hermione and Ron,_

 _I have just received word from Sirius to meet him on this upcoming Monday at 8:00pm at the edge of the forest. If you are Hermione reading this please pass this information on to Ron by just retying this letter to Hedwig's leg and send her off to Ron. Hope you can make it and hope everything is well._

 _Harry_

Harry sealed it, tied it to Hedwig's leg, opened the window, and sent her off to Hermione.

Hedwig had not come back until Monday morning, where there were two letters tied to Hedwig's legs. Harry untied one letter and opened it. It was from Hermione.

 _Harry,_

 _I have some family things to do at 6:30pm and they won't end until around 7:30 and then I won't be able to get home until around 7:50. So I will try my best to make it. Oh and by the way I sent Hedwig with this letter tied to her other leg and I tied the one you sent to the leg it was originally on. If you are Ron reading this, please keep the one Harry sent with you and please retie this letter to where it originally was when you got it. This is for HARRY not you. Hope everything is well with you, Harry._

 _Hermione_

Harry then untied the other letter, opened it, and it read:

 _Harry,_

 _I got your letter, but I accidentally opened Hermione's one for you so sorry her letter is a bit crumpled up. I am free all Monday so I am sure I can make it. Just make sure that you show up first so that I know where I'm going in that forest. Hermione will probably turn up late (if you haven't read her letter yet, read it now), you know she's always got stuff to do. Hope everything is well with you. See you there and can't wait!_

 _Ron_

It's settled then. They were all going to show up, well maybe not Hermione, but she will just be a bit late.

 **Hi guys! Hope you like this story so far! Post me some reviews if you like this fanfic. If not reviews, no updates sorry. :( Because reviews keep me motivated to do stories. I also updated this chapter cause I saw some spelling errors, so sorry if you see an more spelling errors. See y'all in the next chapter then!**


	2. Becoming an animigus

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of** ** _The Creature!_** **In this chapter, I will have Harry transform into his animigus form for the first time! I do warn you people, there is slight vore in this chapter as well. So anyways, lets get started! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters and I don't own any Avenger characters. I do own Harry's animigus form design, so do not copy without permission to use it!**

 **Becoming an Animigus**

(Harry POV)

I was so excited for this evening I could hardly wait! I snuck out of the Dursleys' house early so none of them could question where I was going. It took me about 30 minutes to get to the edge of the forest near the Sirius's house where Ron and I would meet him. My legs were so exhausted by then, I just sat down and leaned against a tree, waiting for the others to show up. A few minutes passed and saw a familiar, shaggy, black dog come trotting up to me. When the dog spotted me, it ran happily up to me and crashed into me. It put its paws around me like a hug and then the dog transformed into Sirius.

"Oh Harry! Its so good to see you again!" Sirius said happily.

"Its good to see you too!" I said happily back as I hugged him back.

Sirius then pulled from the hug and looked into my eyes as he got to his feet. He was wearing some black robes that were a bit dusty.

"Will Ron and Hermione be joining us?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, Ron should be here any minute and Hermione said she was gonna be late," Harry answered.

"Well then, I guess we will just wait for Ron for a little bit," Sirius decided as he took a seat next to me.

We waited for another few minutes and then Ron came running up to them.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Lost track of time and was struggling to get past Mum and make up an excuse to get here," Ron apologized.

"Thats quite alright, Ron. Shall we head in then?" Sirius said as he and I got to our feet.

(Normal POV)

Harry and Ron followed Sirius into the forest until they came to a small clearing.

"Alrighty, here we are," Sirius said with a sigh. He reached into his robes and pulled out a book. "This is the book, Harry. The book I made with your father."

Harry grabbed it and looked at. The cover read _The Marauders are proud to present: How to become an illegal animigus._ Harry looked at it with awe. He opened to the first page with instructions, Ron was reading over Harry's shoulder.

"Ok, let's get started shall we?" Sirius asked as Harry gave him the book.

"But Sirius, it's says we need a potion and a spell," Harry stated.

"Yeah and what does the potion do Sirius?" Ron asked.

Sirius turned to Harry and explained, "Yes we will need a spell and potion before you can start transforming without any wands." He turned to Ron," And what the potion does is when you drink it you can see in flashes what your animigus form is and it will ease the pain once you first fully transform."

"What does the spell do then?" Ron asked.

"It allows you to fully transform into your animal for the first time, if conjured right. We will be learning that today. As for the potion, lucky for you, I have already been brewing it for the past 3 weeks so it should be ready for next lesson," Sirius answered.

"Why were you brewing it already?" Harry asked still a little confused.

"Well since I am a magical animigus, a grim, it makes me immortal so I can't die normally, I can only die if I am murdered. Well atleast you know how I still look young comparing to Peter and Remus. Well maybe not so much when I came out of Azkaban, but nobody looks that good when they just come out of Azkaban with those dememtors. So anyway, because I'm immortal and an a magical animal, I need to take the animigus potion every 50 years in order to keep in control of my animigus form. Other whise it will feel like a deep sleep to me as the grim takes control of me," Sirius explained. "So, let's start working on the spells. Watch me."

Sirius demonstrated by saying a spell and a yellow light shot from his hand. The yellow light backfired and seconds after it hit Sirius, he changed immediately into a grim. And then he changed back and allowed Harry and Ron to start, until Hermione came barging in through the trees.

She was breathing hard trying to catch her breath and said, "Sorry...I...am...late," she got her breath now. "What did I miss?"

Sirius explained to Hermione what they were doing and she, Harry and Ron started trying conjure the spell. Ron tried doing it with his hand, like Sirius did, but nothing happened. Sirius came over to him to tell him that he should start trying to conjure the spell with his wand, because he needed to know how to do wandless magic to be able to conjure the animigus spell without a wand. Hermione was also having trouble to, but she atleast got a few streaks of yellow light. The yellow streak back fired and when it hit her, she grew her-hair-color-brown feathers on her torso and also on her arms that made her look like she hand wings (atleast she still had hands). Sirius said she was going to be some sort of bird. Owl or hawk was Harry's guess. Harry, on the other hand, had trouble as well. He was only producing yellow sparks at first, but after another 10 tries, he finally managed to conjure a streak of yellow light, like Hermione. Harry braced himself once the yellow streak backfired at him. He closed his eyes as he felt the yellow light hit him and knock him back. Milliseconds later he felt quick pain hit him as he felt something come out of his sides near his arms and he felt as his tail bone extended and something grew at the end of it. He also felt some aching pain in his legs and feet. After that he felt his face heat up with pain as something formed behind his eyes on the sides of his head. When he opened his eyes, he found he had 4 sets of vision. He could see the on the sides of his head and in front of him (which was normal to him seeing forward). He used his front vision to look up at Sirius who looked surprised and shocked at him.

"Oh my...," Harry heard Hermione say as she too was starting at him, her new feathers bristling in shock.

When Sirius gave Harry a small pocket mirror to look at his face, he jumped at what he saw.

(Harry POV)

OH MY GOSH! What happened to me?! Most importantly, what am I?! I! Have! FOUR! Eyes! I started freaking out as inpected my body. I pushed my self up with my arms...wait a minute. My arms were infront of me...I looked down to see another set of arms jointed right underneath my shoulders. But these arms were different. They both had black scales covering them and they had claw-like hands that had webbing in between the fingers. They also had some muscle that had also been added to my original arms. My legs gained a little more muscle to and I could see claws sticking out of my shoes and I didn't have 5 toes anymore, now I had 3 claw-like toes that were also webbed. When I looked behind me, I saw a long black-scaled tail, with a tail at the end that looked like a whale's tail (but smaller). My inpection was inturuped when I heard a thud hit the ground. I look over to see Ron, on the floor, starting to grow red-furred dog ears on the top of his head, he grew a dog nose, and a red-furred dog tail sticking out from under his shirt. Harry guessed he had just managed to conjure a yellow streak of light and it backfired and hit him. Well now all three of them were half animals now (well maybe not me). Sirius helped me and Ron to our feet. Ron starred in surprise at me. I almost mirror his look back at him. My side eyes flung in different directions (my front eyes remained on Sirius), my right side eye looked at Ron and my left side eye looked at Hermione.

"Well Harry, I'm afraid to say I don't have a clue what you are, but I can tell you're _creature_ is aquatic and it walks on land. Well it's late and I better get going back to my place before anyone wonders where I am. You three should have the power to change back into a human, but because neither of you completed the spell, you will only transform into what you are now and it will hurt because you didn't take the potion just yet. Just think about becoming a human and you will," Sirius told us. Hermione changed back into a full human along with Ron. It gave me a bit of a hard time until all of my new limbs shrunk into me and my new arms left holes in my shirt where they used to be. My new eyes shrunk into my skull and I lost both visions from them (I could only see like a normal person now).

"Goodbye all of you! Hope to see you soon at 8:00pm on Friday!" Sirius called out to them as he turned to leave. But before he could leave, I ran at him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Sirius," I said with a grin.

Sirius grinned back at me an a fatherly lovingly way, hugging me back. We departed and we waved at each other as I began to walk back to Ron and Hermione and he went off into the forest.

As we walked back to the edge of the forest, Ron asked to break the silence,"So, what do you think you are, Harry? I think I'm a dog and Hermione's some kind of bird-"

"I think it's an owl," Hermione interrupted.

"Well I don't know what I am, I was surprised as much as you when I first saw what happened to me. I can only imagine what the full transformation would look like," I answered Ron's question.

"Yeah, considering you have 4 arms and 4 arms, it must be something strong, possibly big and dangerous," Hermione concluded.

"Yeah well I gues I'll just have to wait until Friday," I said.

We reached the edge of the forest and we all parted different ways. I snuck back into the Dursley's house and sped up to my room, trying to make as little noise as possible. When I got to my room, I closed the door behind me. I grabbed some paper and started to sketch what I think my full animigus form looks like. I was pretty satisfied what I drew, but I didn't know if it was how it really looked like. I sighed. I'll have to wait until Friday for the next lesson. But wait... maybe I could practice tomorrow in the forest nearby? I knew the spell. I could practice. Maybe even fully transform. But I'd have to wait until morning tomorrow cause it's already dark out. So it's settled, he could practice in the forest nearby in the morning. So after my usually small dinner (I wasn't stealth enough and they found out I was home), I got in bed and fell asleep right away.

-Time pass-

I woke that morning, feeling better about myself than I did yesterday. I got dressed (I put on another shirt, not the ripped one), ate a usual small breakfast, and headed out, secretly taking my wand and slipping it in my pocket. I could see Dudley looking at me suspiciously, his parents not paying me and attention. As I heading around the house and walked to the edge of the forest near the Dursley's house, I could hear footsteps following me. When the footsteps got their loudest, I sprang around, pointing my wand at whoever was there. I came face to face with Dudley.

"What do you want?" I said hatredly.

"No, what the question is, what are you up to?" Dudley said, a smirk started to slide across his face.

"None of your business," I sneered at him, put my wand slowly back into my pocket.

"Well, it kinda is my business cause I'm your cousin, so I have every right to hear what are you doing," Dudley said looking evil now.

As he said that I wondered why the Ministry hasn't sacked me, Ron, or Hermione for doing magic because we are underage. I was brought back to reality when Dudley said, "I have every right to hear what you are doing." I looked back at him in disgust and anger.

"Go away from me, Dudley," I said as I turned away from him and walked away.

"Hey you're not going anywhere," I heard Dudley say and before I knew it, Dudley's arm wrapped around my neck and he laughed.

"Hahaha, now tell me what you're going to be doing so I can report it to my parents and get you in trouble," Dudley said darkly in an evil way, but he was smiling as me struggling to be set free. This violence awoken a very, very angry feeling in me, I knew what it was...hatred. I bit Dudley's arm without thinking and he immediately released me. My teeth had gotten very sharp and it left a bite mark on Dudley's arm. His arm bleeding where the bite was, he looked at it will shock and then looked up at me angrily.

"Mother and Father will hear about this!" Dudley shouted as he ran off back to the house. I sputter as I tasted Dudley's blood. I wipe my mouth and continue to walk toward the forest. My teeth had shrunk back to normal. The hatred had vanished as soon as Dudley left. When I reached a quite roomy clearing, I decided to practice there. I tried conjuring the animigus spell again. It became easier now and by the 7th try, a yellow streak shot out of my wand, backfired and hit me. I changed into what I already knew of my animigus form, but now new thing were added. I got fin-like ears and my body got covered with black scales. I got a yellow lighting mark (shaped like my scar) on both sides of my body. I transfigured my clothing so it wouldn't rip (I transfigured then so every time I transformed, they would vanish). My spine got longer in length (into a snake-like body) and my neck grew out into a dragon-like neck. My original arms turned into the mirrored version of my new arms. My teeth grew sharp and the transformation stopped. I tried conjuring the spell again and again until a full shot of yellow light came out of my wand (which was hard to hold with my new claw-hands). The yellow light backfired and hit me. I grew and grew and grew. My hair shrunk into my head and I grew a long dinosaur-like snout and my teeth thickened (they each were now the size of a kitchen knife). I and when the transforming stopped, I was so big that if you put me next to Hogwarts, on all fours, I would be half as tall as Hogwarts. And I would be as tall as Hogwarts standing on my hindlegs. I had no wings, so I wasn't a dragon. I also had no horns, I only had two fin-like ears sticking out of my head on opposite sides. I just sat there until my thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling. I got really hungry for some reason. Maybe it was because now I have a bigger stomach now. So I trotted deeper into the forest on my 6 legs. I came to a lake and it seemed as if it was calling my name. So I took a swim and when I put my head underwater, my eyes didn't sting at all. My tail flapped up and down in the water and I pushed my claw-hands up and down through the water. I swam around, swimming fast until I saw a huge fish that didn't look much like a fish. When I got closer, I saw it was a mermaid hiding in the rocks. I swam super fast toward it, my hunger taking the best of me. My front claw-hand grabbed somthing and I swam to the surface. In my claw-hand there were 2 skirming mermaids. They growled at me every time they got the chance. They looked so delicious~. Nonononono, no, what am I doing? I should have just caught a regular fish...what was I thinking?! Well what can I do now? These mermaids were so NOT appetizing! But I couldn't resist free food...so without thinking, I opened my mouth dropped the mermaids inside and swallowed. Then I was myself again and I freaked out. What have I done?! I feel the mermaids skirm in me. I had just done the most craziest thing in my life... I FLIPPING ATE SOMETHING ALIVE! Now they are going to die in there just to serve my hunger. Oh well, what can I do? Even with the eaten mermaids, I was still hungry. I wondered why. Maybe this creature was magical and it had its own instincts, like Sirius's grim, and because I didn't take the potion yet, I had suffered the pain in changing into this creature and its survival instincts which likes eating memaids alive. So I went back into the water and hunted down many fish (but I killed them, not eat them alive) and it actually tasted good, the raw meat. The mermaids, I could tell, were not digested yet since they were still skirming in their. Then as I swam more into the water, I spotted more mermaids, there were 5. When they spotted me, they swam down to the rock, thinking they could hide and not be seen by me. Well having four eyes, I spotted them all. Each one of my claw-hands swooped down and caught 1 mermaid in each claw-hand. The 5th mermaid must have been smart and swam off instead of hiding, because she was nowhere to be found. My instincts took me off guard and it made me plop all 4 mermaids into my mouth and swallow. Then I came back to reality, to find the mermaids gone. I freaked out again. Why was it making me eat LIVE mermaids? Atleast I could put them out if their misery before I ate them. Now there were more skirming and it felt kinda weird and good at the same time. I had enough of this. I swam out of the water and layed down on the beach. The mermaids, I could feel, were freaking out, hitting me, and screaming to be let out. But I didn't know how so I had to just let nature take its course. I closed all of my eyes and went to sleep. When I woke up, I felt no more skirming, so I thought of becoming a human and I did. I felt pretty full now. I felt stuffed. It looked like dawn and the sun was rising up. That only meant one thing, I slept the whole night on the beach. So, I just walked back to the Dursley's house, used the backyard ladder to climb to my window, and hop into my window. I just got in my bed and pretended I slept in my bed the whole night. I almost forgot to transfigured my clothes. So I transfigured my clothes back and just thought about what had happenef over then day. It turns out, I fell asleep just thinking about it.

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think about Harry's new animigus form in my reviews! I'd love to hear what you guys say! Sorry if I made any spelling errors I missed. See y'all in the next chapter!**


	3. The Mirror

**Hi** **guys!** **I'm** **back with the next chapter of** _ **The Creature.**_ **Thank you guys for all the good reviews! And I know some of you are confused on what Harry's animigus form looks like, but I will draw a picture of his animigus form for the cover page and I will also post the drawing on my devainart account. My username is: NarwhalsAreAwsome and my profile pic for devainart is the same profile pic I have for my account on here.**

 **Also I'm sorry if you think I took too long to do the last chapter and this chapter. Since I still have school, I may be a bit slow on updating the chapters and will post chapters every Friday to Saturday. So anyways, let's get the chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and Avenger characters= I don't own**

 **Harry's animigus form design=I own**

"Talking" " _Parseltongue_ _" 'Thought'_

 **The Mirror**

(Harry POV)

I woke up and it was somewhat afternoon. I just had the weirdest dream. I dreampt that I, in my animigus form, attacked and destroyed a city! When the dream changed however, I saw an old house, sorta like a shack, and it was all beat up and some parts were breaking off. In the dream, I walked toward it and pushed the door open. Inside was a strange mirror that was an oval shape. It had strange markings on the rims of it and I wanted to touch it, but I woke up. Strangely, I had not woken up in my bed, but I had woken up, still in my animigus form, and still in the beach. I felt a weird feeling inside of me and I was strangely, not hungry at all! What had happened, I didn't know, I was completely clueless. What was I gonna do until Friday if I don't even know what had happened? I could only wait. When I tried to transform back into a human, I couldn't. Shoot. Realization hit me. Had I been eating all this time when _I_ was 'sleeping'? I must have eaten a lot cause I felt stuffed, even for being so big. I jumped when I heard a " _Hello there"_ behind me. Definitely pareltongue language. I turn my left side eye behind me and see a snake slithering up to me. I turn my head toward it and it seemed to slow down once it noticed I realized it was there.

" _Hello,"_ I said in parseltongue.

The snake seemed a bit surprised, but soon carried on with what it was going to say.

" _Hi, my name Redeye as you can ssssssee I only have 1 eye and it's red. I was just going asssssk you, who are you and what are you and why are you here of all placesssss a creature like you ssssshould be?"_ The snake now known as Redeye said. Redeye was a green snake with red spot going down his back. He had a red eye, but the other one seemed to be missing sight in it, because it was pure white.

" _My name is Harry and I'm not exactly sure what I am. And I just woke up on the beach, I don't know how I got here in the first place,"_ I answered, being honest.

" _Well that's funny ssssince not many living thingsssss could pick up you, with the sssssize you are,"_ Redeye responded. I now just noticed how tiny Redeye was, compared to me. Because of this, my new instincts were screaming ' _EAT HIM! EAT HIM! HE LOOKS ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS!'_ I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind, but they wouldn't go.

" _I sssssee you've been eating a lot lately,"_ Redeye said after I had not said anything and he was looking down at my middle instead of up at my face. When I looked down, I just noticed it was moving a little bit and there was small bulge. Oh no. Not again! Why I this creature obsessed with eating things alive?! I mean couldn't it just kill first, if it wants to eat things a lot? My new instincts must have put me into a deep sleep and it took over me. I need that potion and I'm gonna need it fast.

" _Well I guess, yeah...,"_ I said a bit shyly and embarrassed.

" _But really, what on Earth have you been eating?!"_ Redeye said demandingly.

" _NONE. OF. YOUR. BUISNIESS,"_ I snarled at him. With that he backed away. I got to my feet and got closer to him. My instincts were screaming to lash out and grab him.

 _"Now, now, no need to get violent! I'm ssssorry, ok? I'm ssssorry! Just. Pleassssse. Don't. Eat. Me!"_ Redeye said nervously and in a scared tone. " _I'll just get out of your way and be gone! Sound good?"_ He snake smiled nervously, showing a face that screamed ' _Please have mercy!'_ I stopped in my tracks, my instincts begging me to keep perusing him, but I didn't listen to them.

" _Fine, leave, but do not return if you wish not to get hurt,"_ I said, taking my eyes off him, so my instincts would let me follow him.

The snake slithered off as fast as he could. I was left alone. What was i supposed to do now? I'm stuck like this for a little while so what should I do while I'm still like this? Go for another swim? Maybe. Go for a walk around town? Definitely not, I would get seen! Go for a walk in the forest? Sure why not. And with that I walked off into the forest into a random direction. As I walked, I daydreamed about the mirror again. Why did I have the feeling that that mirror was important in some way? If so, _why_ was it so important? Strangely, as I walked, there were some trees that looked oddly familiar. Where had I seen them before? Then I knew it. In the dream! I sped up my pace a bit and a familiar shack came into view. Yes! The mirror must be inside! And then I can see why I got that funny dream of it! When I got close enough, I tried transforming into a human again, it worked. It hurt a bit, but now I was sorta used to the pain. I got back on my two feet, feeling thankful that I don't have my extra arms at the time, and then went inside the house. Sure enough, there the mirror was. Exactly how it looked like in my dream. I extended an arm and touched the rim, and to my surprise, the markings on the rim were my hand was, lit up an emerald green color.

" _Hello human. What is a human sssssuch as you doing here? Are you lossssst?"_ I voice I regonized from behind me. I took my hand away from the mirror and the glow disappeared. I knew who that voice belonged to. Redeye was back.

"Oh it's you again," I relaxed with relief once I turned around to see Redeye staring at me. Redeye looked puzzled. " _Oh sorry, is this a better language for you?"_

Redeye looked even more confused and said, " _Firsssst off, have we met before? Causssse how can you ssssay 'oh it'sssss you again' without even knowing who I am_ _? And sssssecond, you must be wizzzzard and a parsssseltougue too becausssse only special wizzzzards can sssspeak my language. Sssssso where are you from wizzzzard and what isssss your name?"_

" _Why should I tell you? You're a snake. I don't trust snakes,"_ I stated.

" _You may not trussssst me, but I will have to forccccce you then. Did I tell you I am a sssssserpent and not a regular ssssssnake? And that I have thessse thingssssss,"_ Redeye opened his mouth to show fangs. " _I'm sssssure you don't want to get hurt. Do you?~"_

Redeye had a devilish glare. I narrowed my eyes and prepared to change if Redeye decided to attack. I took steps back, still on guard and looking at Redeye, who followed me.

" _You have no where to go, my prey~"_ Redeye whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear. Then I bumped into something behind me. A glow lit again. The mirror. Seconds later, I felt myself falling into nothingness. Then a new ground appeared. A stone ground. When I looked around, I was in some sort of cave, a waterfall could be heard from a distance. Where was I? When I looked behind me, there stood the mirror, not glowing anymore. Had it been a magic mirror? If so, where had it taken me? What was this place? Where was I? I get to my feet and started to walk out toward the exit of the cave. I shielded my eyes from the light of the sun as I walked my first steps out of the darkness of the cave. When I removed my arm from my face, I could see there was waterfall on the other side of some large rocks. There was forest all around me, looked more tropical too. Since there was no one, but me there, I changed into my animigus form and took a dip into a small lake, just big enough for me to fit in. The water was warm and welcoming. I dipped my whole body into the water, with only my head, some of my neck, and tail sticking out. The warmness of the water eventually got the best of me, and I fell asleep, dipping my head and tail into the water and I curled up into a tight ball. This has got to be paradise. But two questions still remained. Where was I? And why did that mirror bring me here?

(Clint Barton POV)

Another family camping trip. Great! At least I can have a little time off, before I go fighting as Hawkeye again, but I'll stick to being just Clint for now. My family needs me. Good thing Laura found a nice spot in a tropical forest nearby. I rented a keep and am currently driving to our destination. When we reached campsite, Laura went to wake up the kids and I set up the tents. It was still mid-afternoon so I guess we could do some exploring around. I heard there was a beautiful lake nearby. Good for caughting fish. When we were finished setting up camp, one of my a bit older sons, Cooper, asked if we could go exploring early, Lila, my daughter, was with him. Laura said it was ok, but not to wander too far. So the three of us followed the map, and got to lake nearby. It was just as people had said it was, amazingly beautiful. I had brought my backpack and some fishing rods along, hoping to teach Lila and Cooper how to fish. I didn't have much fishing experience myself, since I preferred a bow and arrows, but atleast I was good enough at fishing to teach them.

"Ok how about you too go look around the lake and see if you can see any fish," I said to the kids. Cooper and Lila immediately started taking off their shoes and playing tag in the shallow ends of the lake. I rolled my eyes. Kids. I was getting out my fishing stuff, when I heard Lila scream. I look up immediately to see the two running toward me.

Cooper starts pulling on my shirt, scared, "Dad! Dad! There is a monster down there! It's HUGE! It's big and black and scary looking!"

 _'Probably imaginary monsters'_ I thought. I tried to soothe them and said, "Guys, don't be afraid! There are no monsters in this lake."

Cooper tugged harder at my shirt and said,"But Daaaaaaaad! There really is a monster in there! Lila saw it too! Right, Lila?" Lila shook her head violently in fear. I decided to go check whatever the 'monster' was.

"Ok, show me me where this _monster_ of yours, is," I told them. They pulled my arms into the lake. We were at an area where the water was up to my waist when we stopped and Cooper pointed down at something. It was quite noticeable. A large black figure, lay at the bottom of the lake. It wasn't moving, so it had to be sleeping, but what if it wasn't even a creature, but a large, black rock? Only one way to find out. I went back to my bag, got a waterproof flashlight and walked over to the part of the lake, my kids had shown me to. It was like a cliff under water to get to the thing.

I turned to speak to my kids, "I'll be back in a little bit. If I don't get out in an hour, get mommy and call the avengers. I know you two know the number." I smiled at them and gave them my phone. I took a deep breath before jumping in. Once I was off the edge of that underwater cliff, it felt like 20 minutes I swimming to get to the bottom and get a good look at that thing. When I did however, I was shocked what I saw. It was the most weirdest creature I have ever seen. Just to my bad luck, it opened an eye just as I might have swam past his head. It was a big, emerald green eye. Then another eye opened beside it. To my surprise, two more eyes opened up just behind the first pair. All the eyes were on me, watching my every move. I put my hands infront of my face to sheild myself if it was gonna attack me. Then I could have sworn, the creature looked sad. It unlocked its gaze when it started to uncurl it's body. I had no idea what to do. I ended up on its snout as it pushed itself to the surface. The pressure of rushing water flattened me to its snout, so I could move until we broke surface. I got up, trying to stand on its snout. The Creature noticed this and it's front two eyes focused on me. I could hear screams of Lila and Cooper as they ran away. The creature ignored them, much to my relief, that they didn't get attacked. The thing then shook it head multiple times. I hung on for dear life, until I could hang on anymore. My hand slipped and I was sent flying and crashed into the water where it touched the beach. Everything went black.

(Harry POV)

What in the heck just happened? I was sleeping peacefully until this guy woke me up. Well he got what he deserved for waking me up. I should get going back through the mirror, God knows how long I slept. As quietly as I could, I got out of the water, changed back into a human, and made a run for it back into the cave. I could have sworn I saw something fly over me as I hit the cave entrance. So I touched the mirror, it glowed, and I went into the mirror. Everything dissolved around me into blackness. Then the walls an old shack appeared infront of me. I got to my feet, the mirror was still behind me. Well now I know where to go when I need peace and quiet to a DudleyFree zone.

Then I heard a familiar snake's voice whisper, " _Where are you wizzzzzard...come out a play with me~"_ Redeye again. The serpent was slithering toward me until he finally caught me running out the door. " _You opened the mirror. Maybe you aren't sssssuch a worthlesssssss prey, maybe you can be ussssseful..."_ By the time, Redeye finished his sentence I was already running toward the exit of the forest. Running as fast as my human legs could take me. When I finally reached the Dursley's house, I used the backyard ladder to get up to my bedroom window. I climbed through the window. I layed on my bed, exhausted from running. Had that mirror gave me dream that seemed real? Because when I went back through the mirror, it seemed as if time here in the wizard world, had not progressed at all. Was it that place in the mirror real?

 **Hi guys! Sorry this took a while to upload. I know you all are waiting for the next chapter to come out, but I'm trying here. I have to do 4 project for history class, and it's taking up most of my time, so I couldn't write the chapter that fast.😥 Sorry if I made any spelling errors I didnt see. Hope y'all liked this chapter! Tell me what ya think in the reviews! Well anyways, see you all next chapter!**


	4. The Potion

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of** ** _The Creature!_** **Quick note before I start this chapter is that the next few chapters will be a while because of school and homework (I'm sure all of you have experienced that at some point in your lives), but I know it's been a while since I posted and yesterday was my b-day (April 18th) so I'm gonna post it and this one I tried to make it funny. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry P. and characters plus Avengers= I don't own**

 **Harry P.'s animigus form=I own**

 **(Now let's get on with the story.)**

(Narrator (me)POV)

It was like any normal day, the sun was shining, the birds are chirping, what could possibly disturb this day? Welp yeah, there is. It's a Friday and Harry is supposed to meet with Sirius in the nearby forest, along with Hermione and Ron. Well I hope Hermione isn't late this time. Let's go check out what the three are up to before I leave the story to them, shall we? Let's visit Hermione first. We then travel magically to Hermione's place, where we see Hermione practicing...uh...reading spell books...? Ugh couldn't a smart girl like her, do something else in her life?

"You know I can hear you, Narrator," Hermione said, looking out up from her spell book. "Just cause I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't hear you."

Well you're the only person that can! And you're not supposed to interact with the Narrator! So pretend I'm not here!

"But how can I if you're just gonna keep blabbering about how I actually _study_ for a change!" Hermione argued.

...Oh be quiet. :(

"Hehe," Hermione said as she put her nose back in her book.

Well if you can hear me, then why don't I ask you some questions for the readers?

"Ask away."

Ok...let's see here...did you practice at all on completeing your animigus form with the spell?

"No, but I hoping to find out what it is at tonight's lesson."

What do you think you are gonna be?

"Dunno. I think it's a owl. Since owls are smart and so am I."

Right, right...well anyways...how did you feel when Harry first told you that he wanted the three of you to become amimagi?

"I was shocked at first, but now I think it's ok. By the way, what is going on with the Ministry? They caught Harry like 2 times for using spells because he was underage, and yet we are doing spells in the summer and we haven't got a single letter from the Ministry. Doesn't that seem odd?"

Well...yes-

"Well then what's going on?!"

Settle down! Settle down! I can't tell you as the Narrator! You have to find out on your own!

"But you are the author too! Ugh, Narrators, so frustrating."

I could say the same for you.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Hermione angry stands up out if her seat.

Ok, would you look at the time, gotta go! And we the magically teleport to the Burrow to find Ron practicing Quidditch with his brothers, Fred and George Weasley.

"Come on Ron, I know you can do better than that!" Fred teased Ron. Their game continued until sundown, where- oh wow I guess I'm guess we spent a little too much time interviewing Hermione, it's almost time for the meeting and I barely even interview Ron, let alone, Harry! Well they can't hear me anyways, not like Hermione. Oh and look, at the time, heh heh, gotta go! Ok, so we magically teleport to The Burrow where we see Ron practicing his keeper skills with his older brothers, Fred and George Weasley.

"Come on, Ron! I know you can do better than that!" Fred teased Ron.

A quick time pass, this game will go on for a while... Ok, where are we now? Oh shoot! I skipped too much time! It's already time for the meeting! Ugh! But I didn't even get to interview Ron, let alone, Harry! Oh well. Well, now we are at the edge of the forest, where we see Harry sitting by a tree, waiting for the others to arrive. Oh and look, Hermione is coming.

"I guess I'm not late this time?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry looked up at her and shook his head 'no'. He must be in a really bad sta-

"Oh will you shut up!" Hermione shouted at the air.

"Who are you talking to?" Harry asked, puzzled why Hermione was shouting at nothing.

"The Narrator of course! Well she is the Author too, but she is _REALLY_ getting on my nerves!" Hermione answered Harry.

"Mm hmm," Harry said, still unsure. "Anybody else can hear her? Cause I can't."

"Only me and Luna, Luna tought me how. Now I wish I didn't learn how to hear her! She can say some annoying stuff!" Hermione said in annoyance.

"Ok...oh and hey look there's Ron with Sirius!" Harry said suddenly as he looked in the direction of where a black grim and a red-head boy approached them.

Ok, you know what, I'll leave it here. I'll let you take over, Hermione, if it means that much to you. Cause I think I broke the fourth wall _WAY_ too much. 😅

"Well thank you," Hermione said satisfied at thin air.

(Hermione POV)

Sure enough, that Narrator is right, here comes Ron and Sirius! Sirius changed back into a huma before leading the three of us back into the forest, into the clearing where we last met. We came to a stop.

"Harry do you have the book?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry nodded and showed him the book he had carried with him.

"Ok, so I have the potion ready. It's right here," Sirius said as he grabbed a small glass bottle from his robes. The bottle was full of a purple-blue liquid.

"Now, this is the animigus potion. It will ease the pain once you fully transform today. We can then all see who is what. Now does all of you remember the spell?" Sirius announced.

We all nodded our heads.

"Ok then, once I give it to you, drink everything given, not one drop must be wasted," Sirius instructed us. He muttered a spell and three cups appeared. He poured some of the animigus potion into one cup and the cup floated over to Ron. Ron easily caught the cup and drank it. When he was finished, he gagged a bit. It must have tasted bad. While I was watching Ron, Sirius had filled another cup, that cup flew over to me. I grabbed it easily and drank it fast like Ron did. When I finished, I gagged too. It tasted like rotten eggs mixed with rotten cheese. Bleh! Sirius then filled the last cup more than we got. He filled it up to 3/4ths of the cup instead of 1/2s he of the cup he gave me and Ron. Why was he giving so much to Harry? Harry drank his cup, his reaction was almost a mirror of me and Ron's reactions. The last part of the liquid left in the bottle was drank by Sirius.

"Okay, now that we have all drank the potion. It should be easier to conjure the spell. Hermione, why don't you try first? Since I know you all have been eager to continue being animagi, I hope you have been looking it up. Since Hermione usually does that, I assume you can set an example what to do?" Sirius asked me. Me? Go first? I didn't look up anything on animagi! We'll hear goes a try. I muttered the spell and to my surprise, a full shot of yellow light came out of my wand, backfired, and hit me. I started to change, but it didn't hurt, I grew feathers all over my body. I could feel as a beak grew out of my face. My hair shrunk into feathers and my head became more round and circle-ish. My hands disappeared into wings. My feet changed into claws and my legs turned into bird legs alonng with my knees turning backwards, like birds have. My body shrunk until my clothing got to big for me. I fluttered my new wings.

"Good job, Hermione! You are a barn owl! Although you might wanna work on transfiguring your clothing while you transform. Ok Ron, you're next! Give it your best shot," Sirius encouraged Ron. Ron nervously pointed his wand at a tree. He muttered the spell, and it came out exactly how mine did. It backfired, hit Ron, and he bagan to change. He started to grow his-hair-color-red hair all over his body. His legs and arms turned into a dog's legs. His feet and hand turned into paws. He started to strink too. His shoes and clothing became too big for him and he could no longer stand on two legs. He grew a dog snout, a dog nose, and dog ears. His red human hair left now blended with his fur. There stood a red, flappy-eared dog where Ron once stood. Ron was about my height, maybe a big taller. Ron looked up at Sirius.

"Very good, Ron! You are a domestic dog! Though I can't really explain the red fur. You might wanna work on transfiguration get yours clothing too," Sirius congratulated Ron. He then turned to Harry. "Ok Harry. It's your turn." Sirius didn't sound too confident. More worried and scared. Harry looked sorta the same way. As if he was hiding something. Harry took a deep breath as he pointed his wand at the same tree Ron had. He muttered the spell and a blast of yellow light shot from his wand. It backfired and hit Harry with a loud _BOOM_! We were all blinded by the the yellow light so we didn't see Harry change.

(Harry POV)

That wasn't supposed to happen! How did I conjure that big of a spell? I start to change fast. I grow and grow until my mutation of a animigus form finished. The yellow light disappeared and Sirius, Ron, and Hermione gasped, looking at me with wide eyes. We sat there in a long silence. I sat looking nervous. What will they say? What were they thinking? All of them looked shocked, even Hermione's bird face looked shocked and I never knew owls could show facial emotion that great.

Sirius stuttered while speaking to me, "W-well Harry,...I-I have n-no clue what you a-are. I-It seems y-you have successfully tr-transfigured your cholthing. And b-by the looks of how m-much spell y-you pr-produced, you h-have been working on it, h-haven't you?"

I looked down shyly, but nodded my head slightly. I wasn't sure if I could talk in this form, I've never tried, well expect in parseltongue, but that's another story for another day. Hermione gave a small screech as though she was trying to say something, but forgot she was an owl. She instantly buried herself in her clothes and transformed into a human. That way the clothing put itself on her as she changed. Ron tried to copy her, but his pants and underwear fell so Hermione looked away as Ron tried to grab his pants and undies back on quickly. I had no problem transforming back with clothes still on. I had already practiced that on my own. Sirius strangely stopped the meeting early and after Hermione and Ron had gone, Sirius stopped me and said he wanted to talk to me.

"Harry this is serious. What was that thing? What are you?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know, ok? I only found out about it a a few days ago!" I told the plain truth.

"Ok well look, I want you to be carful with that thing. We don't know what it's capable of," Sirius ordered me.

"Ok I will," I said. Sirius dismissed me and I ran along to my own business. That was the weirdest meeting I have ever had. And I don't think it was that way for only me.

 **Hi guys! Sorry this took so long. School is getting in the way and I hate it. :(**

 **I'll try my best to keep posting chapter as soon as I can. Sorry for any spell errors I missed. See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	5. Telling

**Yo what up ppl! Im back with another chapter of** ** _The Creature_** **! Sorry this took soooooooooo long, but I hate the way school gets in the way of EVERTHING! Ugh. Well atleast I hope u enjoy da chapter! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh*As I've said in many other chapters: I don't own HP characters, I don't own Avenger characters, but I own Harry's animigus form design.**

 **(Ur probably not even reading this part of the story lol so why do I even write this intro to every chapter if nobody** **pays attention to it lol)**

"Talking" **"Parseltongue"** _'Thought'_

 **Telling**

(Normal POV)

It had been Saturday now and Harry sat in his room back at his Aunt and Uncle's house trying to do his summer homework, but too lost in thought about what he was. Well atleast he wouldn't have pain problems anymore neither would his animigus form have anymore control of him. Atleast that was good...right? But what to do, what to say? He had no clue. Then idea popped inside Harry's head. Maybe he could tell Hermione and Ron about the Mirror. Then that'd get his mind off of his animigus form! So Harry wrote notes to both Ron and Hermione to meet him at the Dursley's house in the afternoon. Ron and Hermione said they'd be there. Now all Harry had to do was wait until afternoon came.

Seconds ticked by which turned into minutes which turned into hours. Finally, at last the clock has turned to 12:00 pm. Ron and Hermione should be here any moment. It was 12:16 when the door bell finally rang. Harry raced down the stairs, but it seems Uncle Vernon had beat him to the door knob. Before Uncle Vernon could twist the knob, he looked up at Harry.

"Friends of yours, eh? I thought I told you _not_ to invite those _bloody_ friends from your _bloody_ school! I will not allow them into this house, _ever_! So if you want to talk to them, _talk to them outside! Oh and don't you dare invite them in or else there will be punishments! And you can't stop me cause you aren't allowed to do that rubbish stuff outside that bloody school_!" Uncle Vernon bellowed at Harry. Harry didn't say anything as he walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough, there stood Ron, Hermione, and a familiar grim sitting by their feet. Uncle Vernon peared over Harry's head and when he saw the three on the door step, he pushed Harry out the door and slammed it behind Harry. The four wizards stood on the door step in silence for a few seconds, before Uncle Vernon opened the door a little bit again just so you could see his mouth and bellowed, "AND DON'T COME BACK IN THIS HOUSE UNTIL YOU HAVE FINISHED SPEAKING WITH THEM, BOY!" And Vernon slammed the door again. Then there was am awkward silence again, until Hermione broke it.

"I hate it when he does that to you. Still can't believe you put up with that yelling almost your whole life," Hermione said.

"Yeah...what's he doing here?" Harry asked pointing at the grim staring at them.

"We passed by him after we were dropped off at Privet Drive. I think he was coming to see you anyway. So he beckoned us to the side of a house, where he changed and asked us where we were going. We said we were going to to you because you had something to tell us. He insisted he come along. So yeah, here he is now," Hermione explained.

"Oh, well I guess I can bring you along too," Harry said while looking down at Sirius. "Follow me."

Harry lend them around the house and into the forest. It took about 10 or 15 minutes to get there (they ran most of the way).

"Are we there yet?" Ron complained.

"Yes we are here, Ron," Harry reassured him. The four of them had made it to the small, broken up shack where Harry had found the mirror. They stared at the shack for a moment before Harry moved forward and pushed the beat up door. It freaked as it swung open. As Harry walked inside the shack, the other three had caught up with him. Sirius then changed into a human. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but a familiar voice to Harry, spoke.

 **"Hello again Mirror Opener. I sssssssmell that you have brought guessssstssss with you. What issss it that you seek in thissssss ssssshack?"** said the voice in parseltongue. (Look at the top for the speach key.)

"Harry, I reconize parseltongue when I hear it, what did it say?" Sirius said.

"It said something about me being a 'Mirror Opener' and asked me why I came. Not sure what it meant by 'Mirror Opener'," Harry answered.

"So you've been here before? What's in this dust bucket that you need to show us Harry?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," Harry reassured him.

Harry pushed past some dusty boxes and led the others to the mirror.

"Well here it is," Harry said.

"A mirror?" Sirius and Hermione asked at the same time, both puzzled.

"Yes, a mirror. But it's no ordinary mirror. Look," Harry said as he touch the mirror. The marks on the rim of the mirror glowed a bright green. Now Sirius', Hermione's, and Ron's face turned from confused to surprised. "You see all I have to do is walk through it and it takes me to another dimension! Or at least I think it does."

"Harry, this is great and all, but what if it's dangerous?" Sirius asked.

"No, of course it's safe. I fell through it while backing away from a giant serpent, which is watching us right now, that tried to eat me," Harry said causally as if a giant serpent wasn't that dangerous.

"D-did yo-you j-just say that it w-wanted to e-ea-eat you? And that i-its w-watching us r-right n-now?" Ron asked sounding scared.

"Don't worry about him, Ron. As long as you are with me, he won't budge," Harry told Ron.

"H-how come?" Ron asked again.

Harry wasn't listening. He put his other free on the mirror and it magically sunk into the 'glass'. He pushed this whole arm through the mirror. He then took his hand other hand off the mirror rim, and made a beckoning sign to Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. Harry put his legs, torso, and head through the mirror so that all that was sticking out was his hand clinging on to the rim of the mirror. Hermione followed Harry first, then Sirius, then Ron. Harry let go of the mirror rim and fell with the other along the dark tunnel inside the mirror.

*Time Skip*

When Harry fell out of the mirror, the other had already gotten to their feet. Harry recognized the cave they were in. It was the same one he had fell in when he first went though the mirror. But something was different. It seems Sirius found that out too.

"Stay here you three, I'm gonna check to see if it's safe outside," Sirius said as he vanished into the passage of light (which was out of the cave).

"Blimey Harry! What is this place?" Ron asked, sounding more excited.

"Looks like a we are in some kind of tropical forest cause I can smell that sweet smell of trees... and fruit. Can you smell it too?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh yeah! Let's check it out!" Ron said.

"Wait Ron, we can't leave until Sirius is back. We said we'd stay here," Hermione reassured him.

Ron gave a groan of annoyance.

*Time Skip*

"Gosh, it's been like 30 minutes since he left. Where is he?" Ron groaned.

"Somethin's gotta be up. C'mon we gotta see if he is okay," Harry said.

"Finally! Some excitement!" Ron cried happily.

Harry and Ron raced out toward the light as Hermione transformed into a barn owl (she got the hang of transfiguring her clothes) and hurried after them. Harry and Ron came to a stop at the mouth of the cave. Hermione perched herself on Ron's shoulder, the one one facing Harry. There was a fence of police tape around the mouth of the cave. There were 2 funny-looking, bulky cars parked on the other side of the tape fence and 2 police cars beside them. But it was unusually quiet. All the cars seemed to be turned off.

"I'll check it out, you stay here," Harry whispered to Ron and Owl-Hermione.

Harry steps out of the cave and looks around. He turns his head to the right and then looks to the left. Wait a second. Harry though he saw a something sticking out from behind this thick bolder. But before he could get close enough, a net comes from the left of him and falls on him. Harry saw his companions racing to his aid. Ron tackling one of the uniformed guys securing the net Harry was stuck in, as a red- haired dog and Hermione flapping he wings and starching and pecking at another guy holding Harry's net in place. Soon enough Harry got out and Hermione and Ron rushed to his side as Harry got to his feet. Harry got his wand out and ready for duel while Ron growled and Hermione clicked to claws in threatening pose.

"Drop your guns men, it's just a kid," said one of the uniformed guys. He turned to Harry. "Those are quite some animal friends u got there. How did you train them?"

Harry was in no mood to talk to an unknown attacker. He only raised his wand higher, pointing it at his face.

The guy noticed this, "Hey, it's ok kid. We will make you a deal. You drop your stick and we take you home, ok?"

Harry only gave a face of annoyance back at him and said, " Don't call me kid, I'm 15, I think I'm mature enough to speak for myself thank you very much. Name's Harry."

"Well _Harry_ my name is Jefferson, but friends call me Jeff. So...where do you live? Maybe we could call your parents," the guy asked.

"I-I...my parents are gone," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Jeff said with a saddening tone.

"That's not the point right now. The point is that you leave us _alone!_ " Harry said sternly to Jeff.

"Sorry kid, but no can do. My orders tell me that if any kid is out alone in a place like this one, they are to be returned to their family or relatives," Jeff explained. "So if you can calmly come with me-"

"Where is Sirius then!?" Harry demanded suddenly.

"I'm sorry, who now?"

"Sirius! A man in long, black robes who came out of this exact cave 40 minutes ago! He said he was boning to check to see if the outside was not dangerous, but he never came back!" Harry bursted out of rage. He then moved his face closer to Jeff's with a threatening expression and pointed his wand at Jeff's throat. Then in a threatening, low voice, Harry said, "Bring Sirius to me or you will pay!"

(Jeff's POV 3rd person)

Jeff was shocked by this teenager's behavior. He had never seen a 15 year old boy threaten him, a police officer, with a stick and saying he will pay. Surely this kid was crazy? No way this kid thinks he can boss Jeff around! Then Jeff's phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. He moved his face back away from the teen's, grabbed his phone from his pocket, and looked at the screen. It was from Tony. The Tony Stark. What could he want? Tony didn't send him and his crew here. Jeff answered the phone anyway and put it up to his ear.

"Hi this is Officer Jefferson, how my I assist you?" Jeff started off.

"Hi Jefferson. This is Tony Stark. I was just wondering, did you happened to find any other living things in that cave?" Tony said through the phone.

"Yeah I did. There's a 15 year old kid here and he's got a pet barn owl and a weird colored-fur dog," Jeff reported.

"Okay, sounds like a good find. Bring him and his pets to my 'house', please," Tony said as he hung up the phone.

Jeff looked at his now-black-screened-phone for a few seconds until he looked up at the teen.

"Looks like we are taking you on a little trip," Jeff said.

 **Hi guys! Soooooo sorry that took wayyyyyy too long to do. I was crowded with homework when I first started making this chapter, so I've had to put it on hold, but I got it finished. Hope you enjoyed it! See y'all next chapter! (Which I'll try to post sooner)**


	6. Tony Stark

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of** ** _The Creature_** **! Happily, I managed to get this chapter posted a little sooner than the last one. So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: (Do I seriously have to do this every chapter?) I don't own Harry Potter characters and Avenger characters. I own Harry's animigus form design and some random, made up characters that have to be in this chapter for it to make sense (like Officer Jefferson).**

"Talking" " **Parseltongue** " _'Thought'_

 **Tony Stark**

(Harry POV)

I decided that I was to not make a fight and go along with these strange muggles. Hermione and Ron looked at me like I was crazy when I went and got in their strange-colored car, but they followed me (still as animals) into the car anyways. We drove through the forest and then into a town with HUGE buildings. I had never seen a building that big before, like it could go into space. Jeff said they called them "skyscrapers", but why would they need to scrape the sky? I don't even think you can scrape the sky. I could tell these people with us and in the town were muggles because of two things: they didn't have wands and they thought magic was "fantasy". Which is normal for muggles. But the muggles with us had weird machines that they carried. They had a threatening look to them with the black coat of paint along with dark green. They called these things "guns", but didn't explain what the did. After what felt like 1 hour, the car stopped infront of a large, tall building. I thought it was another "skyscraper". As Jeff along with some other men took me out of the car and inside, I couldn't help noticing how clean and empty-looking the place was. There was two elevator on each sides and a desk in the middle and the front doors magically slid open and shut behind us quietly.

Then a voice came out of nowhere, "Welcome. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Stark?"

Jeff replied, "Yes, Jarvis. I ordered by Mr. Stark to bring this boy and his pets to him."

"I will call Mr. Stark down. Please wait here," the voice said finally. Jeff called it "Jarvis", but who is Jarvis and where is he?

A few minutes later a man in a black tuxedo came out of the one fancy elevators. Jeff went up to the man, had a short chat, which I wasn't paying attention to, and then the fancy looking man came up to me.

"Hi there. My name is Tony Stark, but you can call me Tony. So, what's your name?" the fancy man said.

"Hi...," I replied awkwardly as we shook hands. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well _Harry_ I want you to follow me upstairs and I'll get you and your little friends something to eat. Okay?," Tony told me. He then turned to Jeff. "Thanks again."

"Anytime," Jeff responded. Jeff waved goodbye as he walked out the door with his "crew".

I watched as he drove off until Tony put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Come now, into the elevator."

I had no choice but to follow him into the elevator. Ron, still a dog, followed me into the elevator and Hermione, still an owl, shifted her perch on my shoulder. As the elevator closed its doors and went up, it was dead silent. Me, Hermione, and Ron where as stiff as statues.

Until Tony broke the silence, "So...how did you train your animal friends?"

I didn't respond or look at him and kept my eyes on the closed elevator doors, gripping my wand in my right pocket with my right hand. Tony noticed my tense state and didn't speak for the rest of time in the elevator. When the elevator stopped and opened it doors, we stepped into a room full of men and a woman, all dressed in weird clothing.

"And here is the man who called us here," one man said, who had stopped talking to the other people in the room. Then he looked down at me. "Tony, who's this?"

The man who had came up had blond,short hair and blue eyes. His skin was a pale color. He had broad shoulders and was had a lot of muscle on him, but kinda thin around the belly. He wore a grey shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Steve, this is Harry, Harry Potter. The military found him coming out that cave along with his pets. I told you there was something suspicious about that cave!" Tony told the man now known as "Steve".

"Okay, okay, you've made your point Tony. Now before we do anything, let's introduce each other, shall we?" Steve requested. He turned his eyes so they met mine. "Hi there, Harry. I'm Steve, Steve Rogers, also known as Captin America. That guys over there-," he pointed at a bulky man, like Steve, wearing a sliver and black jumpsuit, a red cape,and a sliver helmet with sliver wings on it. He had long blond hair and he held a metal hammer in his right hand. "-that's Thor. And that guy over there-," he pointed at the guy next to "Thor". He had brown, short hair and wore glasses. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans. "-that's Bruce, Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. And the woman next to Bruce-," he then pointed at the woman next to "Bruce". She had shoulder-length, red hair and she wore a black jumpsuit. Or atleast I think it's a jumpsuit. "-is Natasha, Natasha Romanova, also known as Black Widow. Then over there-," he then pointed at a the man next to "Natasha". He wasn't as bulky as Steve and Thor. Unlike the others, he had dark skin, black hair, and a short-black-haired mustache. He wore a dark grey t-shirt and black-ish, dark blue pants. "-that's Sam, Sam Wilson, also known as Falcon. And lastly, next to Sam, there's-," he now pointed at a man next to "Sam". He looked the most unsure about what was happening. He had dark hair and pale skin. He wore a dark red shirt and black pants. He had a cast over his left arm. This guy seemed familiar, but from where? "-Clint, Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye." He stopped point at the other people in the room and turned to me. "We are called the Avengers. There are more of us, but the rest of us..," he glanced at Tony than back to me "...couldn't come," explained Steve.

"So... why do all of you have "also known as" names?" I asked after Steve had finished. "Are you guys like an undercover spy crew?"

"Yes, and no," Steve said. "We are undercover...sorta, but we are not spies. And the reason we have co-names is because we're superheroes!"

"What's a superhero?" I asked quickly out of curiosity. Everyone in that room except Hermione, Ron, and I, looked stunned.

There was a pause until Tony broke it by saying calmly,"A superhero is a human with special powers or special gadgets, that makes them unique and they save use these abilities to save people. So you're probably wondering why you're here, right? Well, we'll tell you why, you see, you came out of a cave that a couple days back I found movement in. I investigated by sending the military to watch if anything dangerous came out of the cave after what happens to Clint, but that's another story. When you came out of the cave, we thought you had something unique about you."

"Unique? About me? Well that depends on what you mean," Harry said smirking a little. Tony glanced unsurely at Steve and then back at me.

"Unique qualities, unusual talents that others can't?" Tony suggested. That's when I thought of parseltonuge. Not many can speak that.

So I said, "I know something you could call 'unusual'. Do you have a snake?" Tony and Steve had a puzzeled look. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "You know what, I'll just call one myself. **Come.** "

There was nothing but silence until a hiss could be heard. The hiss got louder and louder and it seemed to be in the sealing. Then the elevator made a ding sound and the doors opened to reveal two snakes in the elevator. A black and brown King Cobra and a white, yellow-striped, large python. The snakes slithered into the room and slither around my feet. The cobra climbed up the legs and back and rested its head on my vacant shoulder. Hermione shuddered a little as the snake's body touched her tail.

"How did you do that?" Tony asked sounding more curious than scared or surprised.

"Parseltongue. The language of snakes. I merely told them to come, but I didn't expect two to come out of the elevator," I stated truthfully.

"Say something else to them," Tony egged on.

So I turned to the large python at my feet and said, " **Find a way we can escape this place without engaging them with conflict.** " And with that said, the python nodded and slithered to the elevator, pressed the button with its tail and once the door opened, it slithered inside.

"What did you tell it to do?" Clint asked sounding scared and menacing toward me. The cobra hissed at him, showing its fangs and opening its scaly hood on its neck.

"I told it to go back to where it came," I lied, not sounding suspicious as I could. I looked toward the cobra, " **Keep close watch on him, King.** " King, the cobra I just named, nodded and looked strait at Clint, but did not move from its spot on my shoulder.

"So is that all? You can talk to snakes?" Tony asked, sounding a bit surprised. Steve nudged him in the arm worryingly.

"Oh no, that's not all," I said ask the out my free, left hand up to the shoulder Hermione sat on. She blinked at me first before stepping onto my hand. I stretched my arm out enough for her to take off and land on the floor beside Ron. She looked up at me again and I nodded. The owl then began to shape shift. Her feathers vanished into her skin, she grew taller, her knees turned frontward, her beak shrunk into a human nose and mouth, human ears grew in, and lastly, she grew out her normal bushy hair. The "Avengers" had stunned faces still looking at where a barn owl had just been.

"Hello. My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger. I suppose being muggles, I'm not surprised you have not seen a shape shifting animal-to-human before," Hermione said her first words in a while.

"Wow. How are you able to transform? Were you experimented on? And what triggers the ability to transform?" Bruce questioned suddenly.

"Well... its all done by magic and painless for me. I can trigger the transformation when ever I want," Hermione answered.

"So is the dog a human too?" Natasha asked from her spot against the wall.

"Yes," Hermione responded. "This is Ron, Ron Weasley. But he still hasn't quite master transforming in and out with clothing on, but maybe I do a spell." Ron looked up at Hermione nervously. She turned to him, "Oh don't give me that face. I cast a spell so nobody will see you when you transform. Plus I helped you transfigure your clothes back at the cave." Hermione then grabbed her wand, pointed it at Ron, she muttered a Disillusionment Charm and Ron vanished. Hermione muttered another spell and then muttered then countercurse for the Disillusionment Charm and Ron reappeared with clothes on. I guessed the second Charm she muttered was to transfigure Ron's clothes back on him.

Ron stared awkwardly at the new people, "Uh...hi?"

"Intresting. Well I think we have seen enough of this stuff for tod-," Steve said but was cut off quickly by Tony.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Steve! What if he can transform into something!" Tony interrupted Steve. He then turned to me. "Can you?"

There was along pause as I panicked inside my head. I can't transform here! I'd break their ceiling, let alone the entire building! And what if I can use my animigus form against them? And just keep it a secret and they won't know it's me!

"Um hello?" Tony said now noticed my hesitation.

"Well...um...you see...," I trailed off hopping the situation would change. I glanced at Hermione and Ron, they both were looking at me with don't-do-it faces. "I-I...uh...can't transform...into anything. Just uh... them."

Everyone seemed to take the bait except for Clint. He stared at me suspiciously.

"Well you three must be hungry. Food anyone?" Tony asked starting up a new mood that filled the room except for where Clint was.

"Blimey, I'm starving! I forgot when we last ate!" Ron said surprised and excited.

"Well then if any of you want to stay for some lunch...?" Tony looked around the room at his Avenger teammates.

"Well I can't stay, but I must say, you weren't kidding when you said something strange was gonna come out of that cave," Thor said as he left. I wasn't paying attention how he left though. I heard Tony talking to the invisible Jarvis, asking him for food. Ron sat down on the couch along with Hermione. Natasha took a seat next to Ron. I didn't see what happened next since I was buzy looking for a way out of here, but when I turned back to look at the three, Hermione and Natasha were laughing as they scratched behind Ron's ears which had been turned into a dog's ears and Ron looked as though he was in heaven as they scratched. The funny thing is Ron's left leg twitched. I smilied at the sight. Food arrived through a little opening in the wall and everyone began to talk except me. I, surprisingly, wasn't hungry and just sat down on a vacant arm chair next to the couch. I needed to find Sirius and get back to mirror and quick. But how I was going to do that, is beyond me.

 **Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause I know a lot of you were waiting for it to come out. So here it is! Sorry for any spelling mistakes. And see y'all next chapter! ^^**


	7. Thinking

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of** ** _The Creature_** **! Sorry this took _so_ long, I have just been more active on my devainart account and kinda forgot to update this, also, school work is pilling up again so I'll try to update this story when I can again. So anyways, enjoy! (I already wrote disclaimer like 6 times now and so what's the use in writing it again.)**

"Talking" " **Parseltongue** " ' _Thought'_

 **Thinking**

(Harry POV)

I wish I knew where Sirius is. Everything seems so new! The weird buildings, those people holding those machienes (Was that like their wand?), that weird invisible voice, and these weird bunch of people! Though they seem pretty cheerful, that Clint guy had something really off about him. Why was he starring at me like that? Why did he seem so familiar? Jeez. The sooner I get us out of here, the better! That's when it hit me, I still had my wand! I bring it everywhere I go! I can create some distraction! Though that would give the whole wizard thing away. Welp I already showed parseltongue and that Hermione and Ron turning back to humans. Welp, there that plan goes. Hmm...think Harry, think! What would Sirius do? He got out of Askaban afterall. But, that was just cause he turned into a grim, I would be too big to get out of here like he did. Hmm maybe if I could transform near the edge of the building, so I only destroy the side of it and let Ron ride on me, Hermione can fly. Yeah, I guess that would be the only option other than counting on that python. King, still clinging to my shoulder, keeps his gaze on Clint, no even flinching. Maybe he could help.

My thoughts were interrupted by Steve's voice, "Hey, you ok there?"

I flinch a little, "Y-yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You seem troubled, that's all."

"Oh."

"Hey I wanted to ask ya, you aren't from around here, right? You can't be living your life in cave, cause you'd be in some ragged clothing or something, ya know. So where are you from? Sorry if I'm asking too much."

"No it's ok. No, I'm not from here, neither are they, we, uh, are just exploring...?"

"Well I'll take that as an answer now, but I'm warning you. Don't go causing trouble around here or we will have to use force, ok?"

I nodded.

"Good, now come eat something, you must be starving," Steve waved his hand in signal to follow him. I breathe out a breath of relief. That was too close. Better act not suppicious a little more.

I got up out of my chair and followed Steve up to a table with food on it. I guess a bite wouldn't hurt. I grabbed a paper plate and helped myself to some chicken and ham. I just felt like eating just meat for some reason. Maybe it was my animigus talking, I dunno, neither did I have to worry about that right now either. I sat back down in the arm chair I was in and began to eat. It didn't taste half bad actually. It was only until after I finished 6 chicken legs, that I had actually seen how much I had eaten. I hoped no one was looking at me. I put the plate and the bones in the trash can and when I turned around I stopped cause Clint was right infront of me, glaring suspicion and daggers at me. King hissed at him. I almost had forgotten King was still there. I tried to hide worry away from my face, but the look on Clint's face means I'm not hiding it well.

Then Clint spoke up, "I don't know what going on with you, but something tells me I have a bad feeling about you and your friend, especially you. Now I don't wanna cause any trouble, but I will shoot arrows into your eyeballs if you DARE stir up ANY trouble at all. I feel like I've already met you, but I can't seem to put my finger on it where."

I didn't speak, with the fear of letting something slip by accident.

Clint lowered his face to my level, "I'm warning you, kid. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good," he then returned to sit in the armchair I was just sitting at. Man that guy already hates my guts and I didn't even do anything! This just puzzles me more and more. Hmm. Now that I think about it, this would be the perfect time to see if they know where Sirius is. Luckily, I spot Tony pooring his third glass of alcohol. I got up to him and tap him lightly on the shoulder. He turns around at him. His face a bit red. Great. He was slightly drunk. Maybe I could still talk to him...?

"What's up, Harry?" He asks.

"Oh um, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure ok. What's going on?"

"Um have you seen a man, about you're height, in black, dirty robes? He has black hair and a mustache. He came out of the cave before we did...?"

Tony starred at me with a blank expression until he finally spoke up again, "Yeah I think I've seen him. He's being questioned and stuff."

 **I am very sorry for not updating this sooner! Sorry for the short chapter, but I will try to make the next one longer. I am thinking about getting some suggestions on little details on hoe the story should go down cause I'm struggling with writers block. :/ Anyways, sorry for any spelling errors. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Authors Note (PlzReadForNextChap!)

**Hi guys, I just wanna tell y'all that I'm sorry on the slow updates of this story. School is really kicking me in the butt along with a bunch of other things I gotta do and I haven't had the write stories that often, let alone even try the write long chapters. Another problem is, well I'm having a writers block. Sooooo, I am allowing you guys to send me suggestions (private message me) on what you would like to see what will happen next chapter. Just trying to make it a bit easier to write this with some more inspiration! ;)**


End file.
